elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tullius (Skyrim)
General Tullius is the commander of the Imperial Legion and military governor in Skyrim, holding the rank of General of the IV Legion. General Tullius can be found in Castle Dour, in Solitude. Background He was at Helgen, presiding over the execution of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak for the assassination of King Torygg, the High King of Skyrim and his rebellion against Imperial authority in Skyrim. However, the attack of Alduin on the garrison of Helgen distracted the guards, and allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm, from where he would re-organize his troops for the now re-opened civil war, between those who supported the Empire and those who would support the idea of an independent kingdom of Skyrim. Although often speaking derogation about the Nords and their traditions, after Ulfric is finally defeated, he confesses to the Dragonborn that he doesn't understand, but has come to respect the people of Skyrim. Political views kills Tullius at the Battle for Solitude.]] He is known to be in opposition with the White-Gold Concordat, and to manifest a certain hatred for the Thalmor due to the negation of the cult of Talos, which is a common trait between him and his nemesis, Ulfric Stormcloak. This is confirmed when Ulfric expresses his contempt that the Thalmor are present in the negotiations for a cease-fire with the Greybeards , and the player is given the option to say that the General probably doesn't want the Thalmor there any more than he (Ulfric) does. Tullius stated that he was born in Cyrodiil, and that his presence in Skyrim is justified by the Command of the Emperor to sedate the Civil War. If the Dragonborn sides with the Empire in the war, at the very end he hints that another war may be approaching between the Dominion and the Empire. This dialog is triggered if the player follows him outside the palace, and attempts to initiate a conversation. If Tullius is killed after the civil war, he does not appear in Sovngarde. This is because Sovngarde is the afterlife for Nords only. Trivia *If Tullius promotes the Dragonborn to Praefact, he says "Take this blade, as a gift and symbol of your new rank. You've earned it.". However, what Tullius gives is not a blade but a shield. *General Tullius is voiced by Michael Hogan. Hogan also voiced Doc Mitchell from Fallout: New Vegas, another Bethesda production. Hogan is also notable for his role as Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica, in the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica and Captain Bailey in Mass Effect 2. *Tulius' face looks to be modeled after his voice actor. *His name may be a reference to Servius Tullius, a Roman General. *Oddly, the sword General Tullius gives the Dragonborn after executing Ulfric Stormcloak is never actually used by him. He uses an Imperial Sword like all other Imperial soldiers. *When you stand infront of him to long, while the dragon is attacking Helgen he will shout, "Run, you idiot." See also *General Tullius' Armor Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Imperials Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters